


Like Father, Like Son

by QueerBrat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt has no fatherly instincts, Tubbo is off-, Why does Dream always have his hood up, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBrat/pseuds/QueerBrat
Summary: Tubbo may not be the smartest but he knows three things. He gets confused easily, he always gets in trouble with Tommy, and he loves his family. Until he begins to find out the truth of his family and his biological one.~~~Tubbo realizes Philza isn’t his dad and questions if evil is genetic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. Dad? Why do I have horns?

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally an au so ages are different. On this chapter I’ll put their ages and next chapter when their adults I’ll give you their new ages 
> 
> Philza- 24  
> Wilbur- 10  
> Techno- 7  
> Tommy- 5  
> Tubbo- 4

“Dad? Why do I have horns?” a four year old Tubbo asks as he looks up at the other. Philza looks down at Tubbo and frowns. He grabs him and picks up the youngest kid, setting him in his lap. 

“Well because you where born with them,” he explains, “Just like how Techno looks different. It’s just…something that happens.” Tubbo thinks for a moment before nodding happy with that answer. The small goat boy nuzzles against the other. Philza didn’t really want to explain to Tubbo where he really came from. It seemed like a lot for a four year old to understand. Philza’s thoughts are interrupted by yelling from outside. 

“Let’s go see what your brothers are up to,” Philza says as Tubbo laughs a bit nodding. Philza walks outside seeing Tommy in a tree as Wilbur throws rocks at him. Techno was just watching and laughing. 

“Wilbur Soot! Leave Tommy alone!” Philza scolds as he sets Tubbo down. Wilbur whines a bit and looks over at him.

“He started it! He kept flicking me,” Wilbur complains as he pouts. Philza shakes his head.

“You should know better Will,” Philza says and just pats Wilbur’s head. Tommy smiles and begins to climb down the tree. 

“It’s going to be dinner soon. Let’s head inside,” Philza says as Tommy groans. 

“I don’t wanna go inside! I like being out here! It’s fun!” Tommy whines. Techno rolls his eyes and just goes and grabs Tommy’s hand.

“We can come back out later!” Techno says as he pulls the younger boy inside. Tubbo just waddles after them happily. 

“Why do you always punish me! Tommy started it!” Wilbur complains. Philza frowns and thinks.

“I’m not punishing you Will, but rocks can seriously hurt Tommy. He’s much smaller then you,” he explains. Wilbur thinks for a moment before nodding as he smiles. He grabs Philza’s hand and walks inside. Philza laughs a bit following him. As he walks inside he sees Techno doing his best to get food for Tommy and Tubbo- who both where to small to get anything. Philza laughs a bit and goes to help Techno. Wilbur sits down with the two little ones, mainly to make sure Tommy won’t fall and hit his head. 

“Here you go,” Philza says as he sets the plates down in front of everyone and hands one to Techno. The kids smile and begin to eat munching on it happily. Philza just smiles and watches the kids all happily eating and enjoying their meal. 

Meanwhile in a much less happy household a young goat hybrid walks inside his house. 

“Dad- I’m home!” the boy calls out not expecting a response. As he walks inside he sees what he expected. His father passed out on the couch- drunk. He glares and just heads to the kitchen to make himself food…again. The young boy just thinks as he finishes his food preparation and sits down, munching as he thinks. He had to clean up his father’s mess. As he looks around he sees empty bottles and garbage over the ground. Though this kid was only around 10 he’s been taking care of himself since he was little. Not always but…for a while. 

He stands up and carries the dish over to the sink amd just begins to do the dishes. They where stacked in the sink. God why did that asshole have to eat so much- and did he not know how to do the dishes.   
“What would this asshole do without me-“ 

Soon the dishes where done but of course he still had more to do. He stands up and walks over beginning to pick up the crap on the floor. He hums a bit as he does so not that worried about his dad waking up. His dad never woke up after drinking this much. He’s tried everything and it never worked. As he picks up the last bottle he hears a knock on the front door. The boy goes and throws the bottle away before heading to the door, pulls his hood over his head, and opening it. 

“Hey Dream!” a boy says smiling as he waves. 

“Hey George, Hey Bad,” the boy, Dream, says and waves. 

“You free? We where gonna go explore,” George says. Dream thinks for a moment and glances inside. He then looks at the two again before nodding. 

“Alright! Let’s get going,” Dream says and walks inside. The three boys smile and walk off. Though Dream knew he should get back before Schlatt decided to get up. Honestly though- that could be tomorrow for all Dream knew. He was just going to enjoy this time with his friends.


	2. Dad! Why Can’t I Have My Own Room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza struggles with having so many teenagers and one child in the same house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the most heavy on the child *buse. Look Schlatt is a really bad father in this. I love Schlatt but he’s legit just not a good dad in this. 
> 
> But yah this is your trigger warning. The Dream and Schlatt part will have ab*se in it.

“Dad! Why can’t I have my own room!” Tubbo asks. Tommy and Techno nods in agreement. Philza just shakes his head as he holds his fox grandson. 

“Because we only have three bedrooms. I get one, Wilbur and Fundy have one, and you three have to share one,” Philza says as he feels his hair get yanked. He looks at the baby and just sighs as he lets him pull on his hair. 

“Unless any of you want to switch with Wilbur?” Philza asks and raises an eyebrow. They all shake their head.

“Yah…ok,” Tommy mumbles as he sighs, “I guess Techno and Tubbo are better then a baby.” Fundy just giggles a bit as he pulls on Philza’s hair harder. Philza stands up and begins to walk to the door. 

“I’m going on a walk, behave yourself boys. And try to stay quiet. Wilbur needs some sleep.” He smiles and walks outside, Fundy letting go of his hair as he left. Tubbo thinks and follows after him. Tommy and Techno had gotten distracted with some sticks.

“Dad? Can I walk with you?” Tubbo asks as he smiles and looks up at him. Philza nods as he smiles and just looks up.   
“Dad. I’m older now. And I wanna know the truth. Are you my real dad?”

Philza sighs a bit at that and thinks about how he could answer.   
“Tubbo. Do you feel like I’m your father?”

Tubbo tilts his head and nods, “Yah! But…I just…remember someone else. Kinda-“

“I’m your father Tubbo. But- I’m not the person who brought you into the world. You had another family before- but I found you in a box. So I took you home.” Tubbo nods a bit satisfied with that answer. He smiles and just holds onto Philza’s shirt. 

“I really don’t care about having my own room! Tommy and Techno just said we should be a ‘united force against your tierney’ their words! Not mine!” Tubbo explains causing Philza to laugh a bit. He moves Fundy to one hand and pats Tubbo’s head with the other. 

“If you want I can tell you about your birth father,” Philza says. Tubbo shakes his head. 

“No! I don’t need to know him. I have you! You’re the only father I need in my life!” Tubbo says as he just hugs Philza. Philza smiles and hugs him back. Soon they go back to their walk. Fundy soon falling asleep and snoring softly. Tubbo just smiles as he stays as close to Philza. He was kinda glad he got left in a box. 

~~TW Ab*se starts here~~

Dream quickly ducks as he hears glass shatter behind him. 

“You’ll show me the damn respect I deserve you little shit!” Schlatt yells. Dream glares at him but just stays silent and still. All of this because his dad caught George and him in his room. Fuck. 

“It’s not a big deal just- calm down,” Dream tries to reason, “We where just hanging out.” He looks at the broken glass and mentally curses. Just his luck he lost the broom. His thoughts where interrupted by more yelling. 

“Don’t tell me what to do you useless fuck up!” the man yells as well as a another flurry of screams and insults. Dream was used to it. He just zones out thinking about what he was doing twenty minutes ago. He was cuddled up against George as they just talked. He felt so safe. Suddenly he’s pulled out of his memory by another bottle breaking. 

“I should have left you in that damn box as well!” Schlatt yells. That one…hurt. Dream crosses his arms as he tries to disappear into his hoodie. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can say anything he felt a sharp pain on his head and heard the loud crack of another bottle breaking. He fell over into the glass and screams out in pain. Everything stung and he didn’t know how to react. 

~~Ab*se ends here but still talked about until the end~~

“Oh…shit,” Schlatt says the reality of what he just did hitting him. It sobered him up pretty fast. He quickly rushes over and goes to help Dream up. Though the boy flinches away from him. Schlatt freezes at that and genuinely didn’t know what to do. He didn’t mean to hurt him. He didn’t even know why he was so angry. 

“I’m fine,” Dream whispers as he slowly getsr up. Pieces of glass where stuck in his skin and his face had blood coming out of it. 

“Dream…I’m sorry- let me help,” he says as he just picks his son up and carries him to the bathroom. Dream was currently holding back tears as his father sets him down and begins to remove the glass. They didn’t say anything to each other- what could you say. What could they possibly say. This wasn’t the first time Dream got hurt during their fights but this was the first time where his father seemed regretful. Soon he was done and Dream was all bandaged up. 

“I’m sorry-“ Schlatt mumbles again. 

“It’s…fine-“ Dream mumbles back. Excuses for his dad’s behave flow threw his head. He was drunk, he didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean to hurt me. Though he still felt hurt. 

“I’m gonna lay down for a bit,” Dream says as he stands up and heads off to his room. He lays down and just lets himself cry. He felt so many things right now. Anger, Sadness, Jealousy, and Regret. He still loved his dad though. Somehow. 

Schlatt on the other hand just grabs another beer and sits down, hating himself. How could he do this- jealous christ. Schlatt didn’t know how he could make up for this. So he just drinks his feelings away. You think he would learn but…he never did.


	3. Can You Tell Me About My Birth Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo wants to know about his birth family finally. So Philza tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention and I don’t wanna add it to the tag but George and Dream are dating in this. It’s very much background though

“Can you tell me about my birth family Dad?” Tubbo asks as he tilts his head. Tubbo was now a bit older, he hadn’t asked about his birth family since years ago on that walk. Philza just nods a bit though. Techno was out doing- well something and Tommy was at Wilbur’s. 

“You have a father and a brother. Your father’s name is Schlatt and your brother’s name is Dream. Their both goat hybrids like you. Though honestly Schlatt wasn’t a good father,” Philza explains. Tubbo nods a bit as he thinks. He was pretty glad in all honesty. 

“Wait- why was I given up and not my brother, Dream?” Tubbo asks and tilts his head. 

“I don’t know, maybe because you where young enough to not remember him?” Philza tries to explain. He genuinely didn’t know why- he would have taken Dream in if Schlatt asked or left Dream with Tubbo. Tubbo nods a bit. 

“Thank you dad,” Tubbo says nodding, “I don’t think I want to meet them right now- maybe later.” Philza just nods again as he pats his head. Philza was glad Tubbo handled this well- he was worried it might overwhelm him. Tubbo smiles as he thinks.

“I’m gonna go to Wilbur’s house! I wanna see Fundy!” Tubbo says. Philza nods and pats his back. Tubbo smiles as he runs out humming softly as he does so. Wilbur didn’t live that far away so it was pretty easy for him to reach the house without much risk. 

He soon arrives and knocks on the door. Wilbur opens it and smiles seeing his little brother standing there happily. 

“Hey Tubbo!” Wilbur says, “Come in!” He smiles and walks inside. Tubbo smiles when he sees Tommy and Fundy chasing each other around the house. Playing tag or something. Fundy sees Tubbo and smiles running over jumping onto him. Tubbo laughs a bit and hugs him back. 

“Hey Fundy! How are you?” Tubbo asks. 

“I’m great!” Fundy says happily, “Are you gonna come and play with me and Tommy!” Tubbo nods and just sets him down. Fundy grabs his hand and pulls Tubbo to go play tag with him. The three just play tag for a bit- going easy on the smallest one as Wilbur just takes a break. About an hour later Fundy was exhausted and tired so Wilbur picked him up and carried him to bed. Tommy and Tubbo sit down. 

“I asked Philza about my birth family today,” Tubbo says. Tommy looked a bit shocked before he nods. 

“Oh! Really? Who are they?” Tommy asks. 

“A man named Schlatt is my dad- he’s apparently not a great dad,” Tubbo explains. Tommy nods a bit and just leans against the other. 

“Well I’m glad Philza ended up finding you! You’re the best brother. Don’t tell Wilbur or Techno I said that!” 

“Don’t tell Wilbur what?” Wilbur asks as he walks into the room. Tubbo smiles at him and just repeats what Tommy said. Tommy gasps and flicks him. 

“Asshole!” Tommy snaps as Tubbo laughs a bit. Wilbur rolls his eyes and sits down with them. 

“Wow Tommy, after everything I’ve done for you,” Wilbur teases. Tommy rolls his eyes and flicks Wilbur. 

“So is Fundy asleep?” Tubbo asks. 

Wilbur nods and states, “He was out like a light.”

“We should get heading back now!” Tommy says and stands up. Tubbo nods as the two of them say bye. 

“Be safe,” Wilbur says and hugs the two happily. The head off and just chat as they head back. 

Dream stands outside the door to his house. He was old enough now to live on his own, but he didn’t. His dad needed him. He smiles a bit and walks inside. As his dad got older he was better to be around. Not great but better. He still drunk a lot and Dream still had to take care of the house but ever since that day Dream has never been physically hit by anything again. 

“Dad?” He calls out and sees his dad on the ground. He scowls a bit and just shakes his head. Moron couldn’t even make it onto the couch.   
“God- you’re so pathetic.” He shakes his head and just rubs his eyes. He begins his nightly routine of cleaning up the house and making his dad and him dinner. He was exhausted as he rubs his eyes. He walks into the kitchen and sees plates in the sink. He begins to cook dinner and as he waits he washes the dishes. He thinks about his day to try and cheer himself up. 

“Dream, you know you can stay with us right?” George says as he smiles and wraps his arm around his boyfriend. Dream nods a bit as he sighs. 

“We coukd use your help with this guy,” Bad says as he holds up a small baby, “Sapnap loves you! You’re so good with him.” Dream rolls his eyes. 

“I can’t. My dad wouldn’t last a night with it me taking care of him,” Dream says and shrugs. George frowns and just pats his arm. 

“Dream- you should branch out on your own,” George points out. He shakes his head quickly. 

“George. I’ve been over this. I won’t leave him until he can take care of himself,” Dream points out. George and Bad didn’t get it but they didn’t push more. They mainly just chatted and entertained Sapnap. Though Dream had to leave before iy got to late. Well he had to leave George. Bad had taken Sapnap home when the little guy got tired. 

“Just think about it ok? You’ve been taking care of that asshole forever. You need to take care of yourself,” George says and just smiles as he kisses the other’s cheek. Dream nods and laughs a bit. 

“Goodnight George,” he says and just heads off. 

Dream sighs and shakes his head unhappily as he goes and puts the last plate away. He then goes and takes the meal out. He sets it down and goes to wake Schlatt up. 

“Dad,” he says and shakes the other. He didn’t get up to Dream’s annoyance so he shakes his harder, “Dad! Get up. It’s time to eat!” He frowns and just slams his fist into the other’s chest causing him to wake up coughing. Schlatt’s eyes widen as he frowns and rubs his head. 

“Jesus! What the fuck was was that,” he growls out angrily. 

“Dinner time,” Dream says with a bit of coldness in his words. Schlatt grumbles a bit and gets up heading to the kitchen. Dream follows and sits down. The two begin to eat, not really speaking. 

“Dad- what if I moved out,” Dream asks out of nowhere. Schlatt seemed shocked at that. He frowns a bit and shrugs. 

“You can do what you want,” Schlatt grumbles. Dream nods and thinks. He could tell his dad seemed upset with that but just remains silent. Dream thinks and sighs. He finishes eating and stands up clearing his plates. 

“Night dad.” He heads to his room and lays down crossing his arms. He was conflicted, but he was more exhausted. Before he could come with a conclusion he passes out.


	4. An Accidental Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paths cross at first and the seeds of jealousy begin to bloom

Tubbo walks as he hums and thinks. He was out to grab some supplies. They took turns going to grab supplies when they where low. Today it was Tubbo’s turn. He hums a bit as he holds his bag and the list of what was needed. He thinks as he looks at the list trying to memorize everything. Tubbo sighs as he puts the list away. He thinks and walks when he recognizes someone. 

“Hey Tubbo!” he hears the other say and waves at him. Tubbo smiles and waves back heading over. 

“Hey Eret! Nice to see you!” Tubbo says cheerfully. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while! I missed you!” Eret says as he just pats Tubbo’s back. He laughs a bit and nods. 

“Yah! I’ve been kinda staying at home recently! But it’s my turn to grab supplies!” Tubbo chirps cheerfully. Eret nods more. The two just hang out and Eret helps him get what he needs. Soon they where finished and just kept waking and chatting. 

“So! How’s everyone else doing?” Eret asks as he tilts his head. 

“Dad is great, Wilbur is still pretty stressed with Fundy, Techno and Tommy are both just as good as they alway are!” Tubbo says, “So pretty normal!”

“That’s good,” Eret says as he glances up, “I should get going. See ya later Tubbo.” 

“Bye!” Tubbo calls out waving as well. He grabs his bag and heads out, making his way back home. As he’s walking he was zoning out thinking about a lot of stuff. His family, Eret, oooh there was a bee over there. Suddenly he feels himself run into something before he falls back. He hits the ground hard and winces. He looks up and sees a masked man with a hoodie. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Tubbo quickly says. He could tell the other wasn’t happy with being ran into and honestly Tubbo didn’t want to start a fight. 

“Whatever just be more careful,” the stranger says as he stares at Tubbo. The angry look turning to a more shocked one. 

“No way,” the masked guy mumbles as he takes a step closer to a now very confused Tubbo. 

~~~

At the same time Tubbo was in town Dream was out wandering. He did that a lot. It was how he dealt with so much. He didn’t fully know what to do. He rubs his eyes and wanders with his mask on and his hood up. He never knew why but he kept his horns hidden. They looked to much like his father’s. Luckily that’s where they stoped sharing physical traits. 

To George’s dismay Dream had decided to stay with Schlatt. He just couldn’t bring himself to leave his dad all on his own. He knew it was putting emotional black hole before himself but he genuinely didn’t care. Dream sighs a bit as he looks up and thinks. He had no clue what he should do. He spent about an hour here before he decided he should head back. That’s when he felt someone run into him. 

‘What the hell. How fucking stupid can you be to not notice me?’ Dream thinks and looks over and down at some kid. 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” the kid squeaks out. Dream just glares at him as he mumbles something out. That’s when he looks closer at the other and notices his horns, and his hair, and his eyes. 

“No way,” Dream says shocked. He never expected to see those eyes again. He remembers the last time he saw them. It was…a while ago.

“Tubbo is it really you?”

~~~

Dream holds onto a small baby Tubbo as he sits on the couch. The baby was burning hot and Dream, who was far to young to be taking care of a baby, had no clue what to do. So he was just trying to get him to eat. 

“Dad! Tubbo’s hot!” Dream says. Schlatt looks up at him at that. He looks worried as he goes and grabs Tubbo. Dream had to correct how he held the young boy.   
“What do we do? He won’t eat either!” Tubbo just cries as he shakes a bit. Schlatt frowns and just hands Tubbo back. 

“I don’t fucking know! It’s broken or something. Hold onto him for me for a bit!” Schlatt says. He stands up and walks off. Dream rolls his eyes. He looks at Tubbo and just holds him close. He felt so…helpless. Tubbo looks at him and sniffles. He grabs softly holds onto Dream as he keeps crying. Dream smiles at the sweet child. He genuinely loved him. Soon Schlatt came back and snatches Tubbo from him. 

“I’ll be back later,” Schlatt says and heads out. That was the last time Dream saw Tubbo, well until now. He had cried for days when Schlatt returned alone. Eventually he told Dream he dumped Tubbo in a box and left him where he would be found. That didn’t help. Dream’s never felt as horrible as he did on that day. 

~~~

“How do you know my name?” the boy asks confused. Dream smiles a bit as he crotches down in front of him. 

“Holy shit!” Dream says, “You’re so…older now!” Tubbo looked so confused as he looks around. 

“Do I know you?” Tubbo asks. Dream frowns a bit but- it would make sense Tubbo didn’t remember him. 

“I’m your brother. Dream,” he says and pulls his hood off showing his horns to him. They where very similar though Tubbo’s was smaller. Tubbo’s eyes widen as he looks at the other. 

“Oh! Well…it’s nice to meet you!” Tubbo says and smiles as he stands up. Dream stands up as well. They didn’t fully know what to do.   
“Wanna…catch up?” 

Dream nods a bit as he smiles.   
“I can walk you back to wherever you live?”

“Oh! Sure! Sounds fun!” Tubbo says. Dream nods as he begins to follow Tubbo back. 

“So, did you end up with a good family?” Dream asks. Tubbo nods as he smiles more. 

“Yah! An amazing family! I have a dad named Philza and three brothers, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy! Oh! Also a nephew named Fundy!” Tubbo says and keeps chatting about his life. The more he talks the more…empty Dream felt. He listens as his smile slowly turns to a frown. Though when Tubbo looks at him he puts on a fake smile.   
“What about you? How’s your life going?”

“Oh…great,” Dream says nodding, “I still live with my, our, dad. I have a boyfriend named George and a close friend named Bad. He also has a son named Sapnap. So uh…yah.” He glances away as Tubbo nods. 

“That’s really cool! Maybe one day I could visit?” Tubbo asks. Dream shrugs a bit. 

“Mm whatever, you probably don’t have to. Dad’s drunk most of the time,” Dream admits and shrugs. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Tubbo says as he frowns and hugs the other trying to be a supportive brother. Dream just shrugs. They chat a bit more and soon get back to Philza’s house. 

“I’ll see you later- maybe,” Dream says and tunes around walking off before anyone noticed him. Tubbo waves and sighs as he heads inside. As Dream walks off he feels a strong feeling of jealousy. The way Tubbo seemed so…happy. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t he have had that. Dream gets back home and just slams the door. Surprisingly Schlatt was awake. Dream ignores him though and heads upstairs, slamming the door as he thinks. 

Why was life is cruel to him. What the hell did he do to deserve to have gotten the short end.

~~~

“Dad!” Tubbo calls out. He walks into the living room and sees Philza looking up.   
“Um…I ran into my biological brother today…literally.” Philza frowns a bit at that and nods as he stands up.

“Are you ok? How do you feel?” Philza asks as he walks over and just hugs Tubbo. Tubbo nuzzles his face into the other. 

“I feel bad for him honestly. He seems so nice! But sad,” Tubbo says. Philza nods as he just hugs the other thinking. He didn’t know what he should do besides hug the other. The two hug for a bit, Tubbo feeling safe and happy as he nuzzles against his father’s chest. 

“Thank you for taking me as a baby,” Tubbo mumbles. Philza nods and kisses his head. 

“It was one of the best choices of my life.”


End file.
